Mi salvador
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: -Leer nota adentro-   El trataba de olvidarla pero un evento hizo unirlo mas con ella  :OneShot:


Aclaro primero que nada antes que me quieran hacer algo **Le cambie los géneros a los personajes .**Quería probarlo y me gusto el resultado.

Siempre quise hacer esto y como no hay un Inador que los cambie, decidir correr el riesgo.

Ahora les daré como están los nombres para que entiendan un poco:  
*Phin- Phineas  
*Issac- Isabella  
*Van- Vanessa  
*Ferb- Ferb (como es diminutivo y no se su nombre decidí respetarlo, ni loca le iba a poner Ferba¬¬')

Este fic esta dedicado especialmente a *Sariah11 ya que me apoyo cuando le comente mi loca idea de escribir algo así.  
¡Te quiero niña! y gracias por apoyarme cuando te comente mi loca idea xD

Los personajes pertenecen a: **Dan Povenmire & Jeff Marsh**

**

* * *

**

Porque no podia estar con ella? ¿Era un castigo por ser hjo de un cientifico malvado? ¿Desde cuando le importaba la edad de una persona? ¿Porque enamorarse de alguien 4 años menor que el era un error?

Se sentia mal por no estar con ella, habia tratado de todas las formas posibles de olvidarla. Habia salido con varias chicas durante años para tratar de ocupar su lugar pero siempre habia algo que no tenian como esos ojos azules curiosos expresivos que tenian, ese silencio comodo que tenia con ella sin necesidad de ser llenado con palabras absurdas, cuando hablaba siempre eran cosas que te dejaban pensando y en el momento indicado, su cabello rebelde de forma natural o con el simple color de su cabellera verde.

Tan sumido estaba en su miseria por no tenerla, que parecia que el destino trataba de restregarselo en la cara; enfrente de donde se encontraba sentado se encontraba ella con su hermana de cabellos rojizos tratando de convencerla en quedarse con ella y su amigo Issac en el cine.

-Enserio no serias una molestia Ferb ¿estas segura que no quieres ver una pelicula con nosotros?.- comento un poco preocupada Phin, ya que no le gustaba dejarla sola y menos porque sus padres habían ido a cenar y su hermano mayor habia salido a de campamento por unos días.

Con un movimiento en la cabeza dejo en claro que estaria bien si ella antes de darle un abrazo de despedida diciendole que no se preocupara y que se divirtiera con el antes de salir del cine.

Pero se dio cuenta que unos adolecentes susurraban cuando ella paso a su lado para dirijirse a la salida señalándola con a cabeza antes de salir unos momentos detras de ella.

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo dejando el dinero sobre la mesa a un lado de su comida sin tocar para salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

Antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se dirijia hacia su casa con paso tranquilo pero escucho unas pisadas muy cerca de ella, dandose cuanta que no estaba sola; la seguian 2 jovenes alrededor de unos 28 a 20 años con solo unos metros detrás de ella, asi que aumento la velocidad de sus pasos tanto que llego un punto en que dispuso a correr para perderlos pero cuando dio vuelta en la esquina se dio cuanta que no sabia donde estaba.

Estaba tan preocupada en perdelos y salir bien que no se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirijia por culpa de ser presa del miedo que crecía en su interior.

Sintió que uno de ello jalo su muñeca con fuerza para quedar en frente de ellos. En sus rostros se se leian que le tenian planeado lo peor.

Un golpe sordo hizo que la soltara su muñeca por culpa del dolor. Enfrente de ellos 2, tratando de ocultara con su cuerpo, se encontraba un joven de cabellera castaña con vestimenta oscura que ella conocia perfectamente.

**Era El.**

-Dejenla en paz y metanse con alguien de su tamaño a ver si son tan hombres.- su voz era mas grave de la normal a causa de la ira que empezaba a crecer.

Después de la advertencia que les dio, el adolescente levanto a su amigo que aun seguía tirado a causa del golpe en la mandibula antes de salir huyendo de ahi como los cobardes que eran al meterse con alguien como el.

Apenas lo vio a una distancia considerable se volteo hacia ella quedando frente a frente tratando de ver que no habia sufrido ningun daño.

Se encontraba temblando, su piel estaba pálida como la nieve y con la cabeza gacha, apenas la levanto observo que lagrimas amenazaban por correr por sus mejillas.

Se arrojo a sus brazos hacia el antes de romper en llanto repitiendo_**"no me dejes Van, por favor Van no me dejes nunca."**_ mientras el la abrazaba con fuerza tratando de consolarla y demostrando que estaba feliz porque ella estuviera bien, mientras sentia su cuerpo se sacudía por medio del llanto y el miedo que acababa de pasar.

-Ferb, te prometo.- dijo mientras la sepaba un poco para que lo viera a los ojos.-te prometo... no te juro por mi vida que jamas te dejare por nada del mundo.

Se separo de ella para quitarsesu chaqueta y entregandosela para que conservara el calor,antes de darle un beso en su frente para firmar su juramento.

Ahora en adelante la protejeria de todos aunque su vida se le fuera en ello; pero por ella valdria la pena porque era su luz, era su vida.


End file.
